


merry smexmas ppoiyo xD

by mikayu



Category: UTAU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayu/pseuds/mikayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron keine bought a suprise for his bestie and one day during winter break he shows up at his door, smiling in the cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry smexmas ppoiyo xD

One day, Ron Keine rang the doorbell. "BING BONG!" it went. It was probably the most dumbset doorbell sound he has ever heard. The braided hair dude waited a couple of secounds and there was no response. It was so cold outside that he had to bury his face in his scarf. "AAHHH! i give up." Ron sat on top of the big box he brought with him and pouted. Honestly he thought he could at least be patient at least with his best friend...but i guess not. After waiting for what felt like  
hours, he rang the doorbell again and suddenly, it opened. A blue haired figure came, and he started rubbing his eyes.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MATSUDAPPOIYO!! Were you sleeping again?" Ron smiled at him while kinda irritated.

"Ohaiyo is the moon out again?" Ppoiyo said

"Cmon give me a break, you know how long i waited out here? MORE THAN 700 HOURS!!!"

Ppoiyo gave no response. Instead, he just yawned at his face. Ron got mad and slapped at him. The blue haired boy was wide awake now.

"Look what i got!! A TV AND A WII!!!!!!!!! (≧∇≦)" Ron said.

"Wtf is a wii?" Ppoiyo tilted his head a little.

"Pffff obviously you haven't been going a lot outside. I'll show you. First...uhm...j-just kinda...you know..."

Ron was already sweating his balls out, trying to bring the heavy box in. His friend went around and started to help bring the object in. It took them an eternity to get it in the house but it was worth it. By the time they setted it up, it was already time to eat something for the night (it really passed a lot of time because of the stupid box :P)

"Ron, your a better cooker why dont you make something"

"Ok if im gonna cook, you need to do your dishes. Seriously it looks like you never do them. EVER."

Ppoiyo absolutely HATED doing any chores in his house. He usually has his sister do it, but since shes at an event the entire day, she can't. He made a pouty face at Ron and went to wash them. After eating dinner (FINALLY) they did a 360 backflip onto the couch to play with the new device they got.

"And guess what game i got!! MARIO KART" Ron said.

"HURRY UP AND PUT THE DISK IN I WANNA PLAY IT" Ppoiyo was acting like a child but he really liked that game. He would get so absorbed into it, trying to crash into everyone, making all of them die just to get pass them. Ron inserted the game in and he forgot the TV volume was on level 1000 so both of their ears almost broke.

"HEY TURN THE FUCKING TV DOWN" PPOIYO SCREAMED. He almost flew across the room because the vibrations of the sounds were so powerful.

"I AM TRYING TO GDISJLDOCPW" Ron started stabbing the volume button all the way down. Relief filled the room. They both layed on top of each other, tired of the tv being a bitch to them.

"k im picking rainbow woad" the lazy blue haired boy said.

"OH NO RAINBOW ROAD! WHY ARE U PICKING THAT STAGE!? THATS THE WORST STAGE EVER. ITS HARD AND ALSO GAY" Ron screamed at him.

Matsudappoiyo stared at him with the most straigtest face ever. If he's too straight...Ron knows what this means.

"PFFFF gay is not always about rainbows. I bet you don't know what gayness truly is" Ppoiyo teased him. He kissed the braided hair boy's face and for the rest of the stage, Ron failed the race. Matsudappoiyo kept crashing into everyone though including Ron so he died like 1000 times. In the end he won and he celdbrated by breakdancing on the floor. But Ron just kept staring at the screen in awe.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ppoiyo stopped dancing to turn and look at his friend. He could see very faintly his ears were red, meaning also his face is probably flushed too.

"Idk what is this feeling...It's weird b-but after you kissed me...I-I...!!" Sudddenly, Ron felt 2 arms behind him embrace him in a hug.

"Shhhh its ok. I know it was so sudden and weird, but i was trying to prove a point. I hope you get it by now" The blue haired boy winked at him. Ron hesitated for a secound, then gave him a quick kiss in return. Matsudappoiyo blushed in suprise a little.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll hope to see you more throughout the break? Remember, use it well!...A-also thanks for clearing up my mind...so...BBYEE!" Ron bowed to him for no reason and quickly ran out the door. What was left behind though was his scarf and Ppoiyo was definetly sure to see him again during the break.


End file.
